All About Us
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Pequenos momentos da vida de Harry e Gina.
1. Aviso

**All About Us**

**Essa fic é basicamente formada apenas por pequenos momentos da vida de Harry e Gina. Todos os capítulos terão alguma música que fará sentido com os acontecimentos, ou que me inspirou para escrevê-lo.**

**O nome da fanfic é inspirado na música do grupo T.A.T.U, mas não há conexão entre nenhuma das histórias com a música (:**

**Alguns títulos não farão muito sentido, mas só estão ali por causa da música!**

**Eu me focarei mais nos 19 anos perdidos entre o último capítulo de Relíquias da Morte e o Epílogo, e tentarei manter algum tipo de linha cronológica, para que não se torne muito confuso os acontecimentos. **

**Eu espero que vocês a apreciem tanto quanto eu, enquanto a escrevo!**

**Beijos, **

_**Lys Weasley**_**.**


	2. Falling Over Me

**All About Us**

_**Falling Over Me**_

Gina estava nas pontas dos pés tentando vê-lo. Há poucos instantes, Fred e Jorge haviam dito à mãe deles que aquele menino que eles haviam ajudado era Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu. Aquele dono da sua história preferida, dos seus sonhos mais fantásticos, dos seus melhores devaneios. E, como se fosse possível, ele era mais maravilhoso do que ela havia imaginado... E os olhos? Com certeza, os mais bonitos que ela já tinha visto.

"Boa Sorte" ela dissera, e agora, desejava que ela tivesse sorte de vê-lo mais uma vez.

**I'm hoping**

(E tenho esperança)

**I'm waiting**

(Estou esperando)

**I'm praying you are the one**

(Estou rezando para que você seja o escolhido)

**If you are I will wait I will follow**

(Se for você, eu espero, eu sigo)

**I'm here to stay**

(Estou aqui para ficar)

**As long as we're promised tomorrow**

(Contanto que tenhamos a promessa do amanhã)

**I promise you today I'll wait**

(Eu te prometo hoje eu esperarei)

**I'll wait**

(Eu esperarei)

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Olá, leitores! Depois de muito tempo, eu estou de volta! A música desse capítulo é da Demi Lovato! Espero que tenham gostado! Eu provavelmente irei postar toda segunda-feira, então, até daqui uma semana! **

**Beijos, Lys!**

**_Reviews?_**


	3. Dear Diary

**All About Us**

_**Dear Diary**_

Ele a salvara! De todas as pessoas que poderiam tê-la salvo, fora justo ele que teve coragem suficiente para procurá-la. E que não a julgou por ter sido tão estúpida em contar seus mais valiosos segredos a um diário que pensava por si só.

- Srta. Weasley? – a voz do diretor, a acordou de seus pensamentos.

Havia passado apenas um dia desde a fatídica aventura, e ela ainda estava na enfermaria, e seus pais haviam – após muita insistência – voltado para casa.

- Sim, professor? – ela respondeu.

- Eu soube que já está melhor. – ele comentou, casualmente.

- Estou sim, senhor, obrigada.

Ele lhe sorriu, e a encarou por detrás dos óculos de meia lua.

- Se me permite perguntar, Srta, eu estava um tanto curioso em saber, por que pegou o diário de volta depois de ter suspeitado dele?

Gina corou fortemente, ficando quase da cor de seus cabelos.

- Eu tinha medo... – ela começou, sussurrando, e olhando para as próprias mãos que estavam apoiadas nas pernas. – Tinha medo que Tom contasse o que havia lhe dito a Harry.

- Compreendo. – respondeu. – Agora descanse, Gina, boa noite.

- Boa noite, senhor. – a ruiva desejou, ainda sem encará-lo.

Se ela tivesse o feito, veria um sorriso curioso na face do diretor.

**I've been a bad, bad girl**

(Eu fui má, uma garota má)

**For so long**

(Por muito tempo)

**Dear, Dear Diary**

(Querido, querido diário,)

**I wanna tell my secrets**

(Quero contar meus segredos)

'**Cause you're the only one**

(Pois você é o único)

**That I know will keep them**

(Que sei que os guardará)

**Dear, Dear Diary**

(Querido, querido diário,)

**I wanna tell my secrets**

(Quero contar meus segredos)

'**Cause you're the only one**

(Pois você é o único)

**That I know will keep them**

(Que sei que os guardará)

**This is what I've done**

(E isto é o que eu tenho feito)

* * *

**N/A: Oi. Eu falei no capítulo passado que postaria só nas segundas-feiras, né? Ah, deu vontade de postar na quarta-feira também (: Então, eu acho que as postagens serão as segundas e quartas, ok? Espero que você tenham gostado desse (outro mini) capítulo *-* Desculpem-me se for muito pequeno, mas eu estava com vontade de escrever uma fic assim. Obrigada a quem está lendo! **

**Reviews, _please_?**

**PS: A música é Dear Diary da Pink! :D**


	4. Beautiful Man

**All About Us**

_**Beautiful Man**_

Gina andava de um lado para o outro no dormitório. Estava preocupada com _ele_, de novo. Havia um assassino atrás de Harry, do _seu Harry_, e ela não podia fazer nada para ajudá-lo, ou para aconselhá-lo. Por que ele não a via. Ela se sentia como um nada na sua frente, como se não importasse, como se não existisse. E isso lhe doía. Porque o que ela mais queria nesse momento, era poder olhá-lo nos olhos e lhe dizer que não importando o que iria acontecer, ela estaria ao lado dele, e que sempre que ele precisasse, ela lhe serviria como amiga, para ele lhe contar suas lamurias ou seus temores. Mas sabia, com mais certeza do que gostaria, que o dia em que ele a olharia com outros olhos, ou que ela seria sua amiga, era apenas nos quais sempre fariam parte de seus sonhos.

**I want to save you from yourself**

(Quero te salvar de si mesmo)

**I want to save you from everybody else**

(Quero te salvar de todos os outros)

**I want to be inside you when I can**

(Eu quero estar dentro de você quando posso)

**And I am doing the best that I can**

(E eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso)

**For my beautiful man**

(Para o meu lindo homem)

**

* * *

**

**N/A: A música é da Mandy Moore! - Oi! Então, queridos e amados leitores, aqui está o novo capítulo. O menor de todos, eu creio. Mas espero que me perdoem por isso (: Eu tentarei aumentar o tamanho dos capítulos, mas a maioria deles já estão prontos, então lá para o finalzinho da fic, eles estarão maior, suponho. Obrigada a todas as reviews, e pelo apoio e ajuda da Lola Potter Weasley (Obrigada, ßeta *-*)! Beijos, Lys!**

**Reviews?**


	5. Save Me

**All About Us**

_**Save me**_

As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto pálido, marcando-lhe de forma estranha, traçando linhas até a sua boca, por onde escapavam os seus soluços. Na sua mão jazia um bilhete, já manchado pelas tantas lágrimas que já derramara, nele havia uma pequena frase, escrita numa letra caprichada:

_O que mais me dói é saber que eu e você nunca seremos nós._

Ela desistira no último segundo de mandar a Harry aquele bilhete. Desistira, quando um sentimento de completa e pura estupidez lhe preencheu o ser e lhe impedira de enviar o bilhete. Ora, como soaria idiota! Pareceria a mesma criança que era vidrada pelo famoso Harry Potter, que sonhara em casar-se com ele, e morar em um lindo castelo de princesa com ele... Ela sentia vergonha de si mesma. Como podia ser tão tolamente apaixonada?

E a cada pensamento, mais lágrimas lhe escoriam pela face. Lágrimas que ela nem mais fazia questão de limpar, o sentimento de vergonha lhe dominava, lhe sufocava.

- Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida! – ela sussurrou para si mesma, soluçando.

**Won't you save me?**

(Você não vai me salvar?)

**Saving is what I need**

(Salvação é o que eu preciso)

**I just wanna be by your side**

(Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado)

**Won't you save me?**

(Você não vai me salvar?)

**I don't wanna to be**

(Eu não quero ficar)

**Just drifting through the sea of life**

(Apenas vagando sem rumo neste mar da vida)

* * *

**N/A: Olá de novo! O capítulo anterior era muito curto . então, resolvi postar dois hoje! (: Beijinhos. - A música é da banda Hanson! **

**Reviews? **


	6. Aim Towards You

**All About Us**

_**Aim Towards You**_

Hermione e Gina, estavam deitadas no quarto que dividiam no Largo Grimmauld, haviam chegado a pouco tempo na antiga casa de Sirius, a primeira vista, a casa lhe pareceu medonha, e mesmo já passando duas semanas lá, a casa ainda lhe parecia medonha e nada lhe faria mudar de idéia. Estavam lá por causa do reformação da antiga Ordem da Fênix, e para a segurança de todos, já que querendo ou não Voldemort havia mesmo retornado.

- Hermione, eu estou tão farta disso. – Gina murmurou, de repente.

- Farta de que, Gina? – perguntou-lhe a morena, virando-se para ela, de sua cama.

A ruiva suspirou, pesadamente, e continuou a encarar o teto do quarto.

- Eu estou farta de amá-lo, Mione. – ela respondeu, baixinho. – Estou cansada de agir daquela forma ridícula na frente dele, de sentir o meu coração sair pela boca quando o olhar dele simplesmente passa por mim! Mas... Mas mesmo que eu queira, eu não consigo esquecê-lo de forma alguma.

Hermione olhou-a com pesar. Sabia o que a amiga estava sentindo, e ela desejava que Harry visse Gina logo, porque ela sabia que ele _precisava_ daquele amor.

- Você devia mudar de atitude. Faça-o reparar em você, Gina. – ela lhe aconselhou. – Faça-o ver quem você realmente é, Gina, saia com outras pessoas, viva a sua vida, um dia ele deixa de ser cego.

Gina riu, fracamente.

- Certo, como se isso fosse funcionar.

- Veremos.

**It hurts me inside**

(Dói-me lá dentro)

**Even if I don't show it**

(Mesmo se eu não mostrar isso)

**You tear me apart**

(Você me rasga)

**Even if you don't know it**

(Mesmo se você não sabe)

**My heart is dying**

(Meu coração está morrendo)

**I'm sick of you**

(Eu estou farta de você)

* * *

**N/A: Oi. Mais um capítulo da AAU *-* espero que tenham gostado. A música é da Miley Cyrus, apesar de eu nunca ter achado-a sendo cantada pela mesma... Eu queria agradecer especialmente a: ****Bel Swan Evans Potter, ****pelas reviews, tanto nessa quanto na outra fic, e a Lola Potter Weasley, por ßetar! **

**Além de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando e mandando reviews! **

**Beijos, Lys. **

**Reviews?**


	7. Off The Chain

**All About Us**

_**Off The Chain **_

A biblioteca estava particularmente vazia naquela quinta-feira. O fato devia também ao lindo dia que fazia lá fora, com o céu límpido e o clima agradável de verão. Ao contrário do que gostaria, Gina não estava lá. Ela estava enfurnada naqueles livros tediosos, sobre a ordem de Hermione, que lhe restringia qualquer tipo de distração que não fosse com os próprios. Enquanto virava a página com desinteresse, sentiu duas mãos tampando-lhe os olhos.

- Hum... Quem deve ser? – sussurrou para si mesma, entrando na brincadeira. – Talvez... Dumbledore? Não... Dino? Acho que não... Já sei! A Lula Gigante!

- Engraçadinha. – Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido, causando-lhes arrepios.

Ele tirou as mãos dos olhos dela, e as apoiou nos seus ombros, desceu o rosto até um pouco em baixo da orelha dela, e depositou um pequeno beijo, com satisfação, ele viu todos os pelos do pescoço dela se ouriçarem. Harry sorriu maliciosamente, e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Gina.

- Ainda não engoliu todos os livros, não? – perguntou-lhe.

- Não ainda. – ela respondeu, com uma careta.

Rindo ele fechou o livro de Transfiguração que ela lia, e empurrou-o para longe.

- É quase uma atividade ilegal ficar aqui dentro com um dia desses lá fora. - disse Harry, levantou-se e lhe estendeu a mão.

Ela sorriu em resposta, e seguiu-o biblioteca a fora. Eles caminharam de mãos dadas por entre diversos corredores, ora ou outra encontrando outros alunos, cumprimentando-os. Chegaram ao jardins, e dirigiram-se ao lugar que sempre fora deles, desde o primeiro momento em que estiveram juntos, há três semanas atrás. Sentaram-se onde ninguém poderia vê-los e aproveitaram aquele tempo juntos.

**A thousand churches bells ringing**

(Um monte de sinos da Igreja estão tocando)

**I can hear the angels singing when you call my name,**

(Eu posso escutar os anjos cantando quando você chama o meu nome )

**Your love is off the chain**

(Seu amor é fora da lei)

**The chemistry is crazy and you make me feel amazing**

(A nossa química é louca e você faz eu me sentir tão bem)

**And I can explain, your love is off the chain**

(E eu posso espalhar, o seu amor é fora da lei)

**Your love**

(Seu amor)

* * *

**N/A: Oi! Aqui está o capítulo de hoje! Talvez um dos mais lindos de toda a fic =X A música é do novo CD da Selena Gomez, "A Year Without Rain"! Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, e mandando reviews! Beijinhos, Lys. **

**Reviews,_ please_?**


	8. Wherever You Will Go

**All About Us**

_**Wherever You Will Go**_

Ela o acompanhou com o olhar. Harry afastava-se rapidamente, e a cada passo o seu coração apertava mais e mais, e se tornava quase impossível achar que sobreviveria sem ele ali, ao seu lado. Fora forte quando ele lhe disse suas razões, mas não conseguiria agüentar mais um segundo mantendo a mascara que criara a alguns anos, cuja lhe ajudava a não transparecer qualquer tipo de sentimento. Uma única lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo rosto.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou-lhe Rony, segurando a sua mão.

Ela negou com a cabeça, e abraçou o irmão. E não chorou. Porque de certa forma, ela sabia que ele faria o possível para voltar.

**Run away with my love**

(Fuja com o meu amor)

**I know now, just quite how**

(Eu sei agora, apenas o suficiente)

**My life and love might still go on**

(Minha vida e amor têm que continuar)

**In your heart and your mind,**

(No seu coração e na sua mente,)

**I'll stay with you for all of time**

(Eu estarei com você o tempo todo)

**If I could, then I would**

(Se eu pudesse, então eu iria)

**I'll go wherever you will go**

(Eu iria para onde você for)

**Way up high or down low**

(Lá em cima ou lá embaixo)

**I'll go wherever you will go**

(Eu iria para onde você for)

* * *

**N/A: Oi. Está tarde, mas ainda é quarta-feira! :P Curtinho demais, eu sei, mas na minha singela opinião de Autora, está bonitinho ×.× Espero que tenham gostado! A música é do The Calling! Beijos. **

**Reviews?**


	9. He Was Not There

**All About Us**

_**Capítulo Bônus: He Was Not There **_

- Ginevra Weasley. – a mesma ouviu a professora McGonagall chamá-la

A pequena andou apreensiva até o banquinho, e sentou-se. Instantaneamente ouviu a voz do chapéu seletor.

- Ah, uma Weasley! – começou ele. – Hum... vejamos... Corvinal, talvez? Inteligente o suficiente para tal feito...

_Grifinória_ ela pensou, enquanto corria os olhos pela mesa vermelha e amarela a procura _daqueles_ olhos verdes. Franziu o cenho ao não encontrá-lo.

- Grifinória? Você fará grandes feitos, pequena Weasley, e é corajosa o suficiente para pertencer a essa casa. Boa escolha. – concordou o chapéu, para então anunciar: - GRIFINÓRIA.

Gina correu, e sentou-se feliz na mesa da casa que permaneceria pelos próximos sete anos. Agradeceu a todos que lhe deram "boas-vindas" e procurou Harry novamente. _Ele não estava lá_.

**He wasn't there when I needed him**

(Ele não estava lá quando precisei dele)

**No, he was never around**

(Não, ele nunca estava por perto)

**It didn't matter if he let me down**

(Não importa se ele me deixou mal)

**Now all I knew was that he loved me very much**

(Agora, tudo o que eu sei era que ele me amava demais)

**He was my hero in disguise**

(Ele era meu herói em disfarce)

**

* * *

**

**N/A: A pedido de: Bel Swan Evans Potter, com a música da (diva) Lily Allen! (: Mandem seus pedidos também! Beijinhos!**

**Reviews?**


	10. Last Kiss

**All About Us**

_**Last Kiss**_

A porta fechou-se com um clique baixo, e as lágrimas tomaram o rosto de Gina. Ela já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes já havia chorado por ele, mas nada conseguia deter as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. Ela havia planejado com tanto amor aquele presente, em que o faria lembrar-se dela aonde quer que fosse, mas Rony tinha que aparecer e estragar tudo.

Ela sentou-se pesadamente na cama, e abraçou o travesseiro como se isso lhe dependesse a vida. Chorou copiosamente, e jurou-lhe que esta seria a última vez. Ela não gostava de se ver assim, nunca gostou, e não iria demonstrar fraquezas... Não de novo. Porque agora ela não tinha tanta certeza se Harry conseguiria salvá-la.

**In my heart I know this ain't gon' be our last kiss**

(Em meu coração eu sei que este não será nosso último beijo)

**It's too big, we just can't quit**

(É muito grande, não podemos desistir)

**What you think this is?**

(O que você acha que isto é?)

**Our love will always exist**

(Nosso amor sempre irá existir)

**Oh, listen to me, boy**

(Oh, escute a mim, garoto)

**You know we trill, so stop frontin'**

(Você sabe que nós vibramos, então pare de relutar)

**What we got is still, somethin' somethin'**

(O que temos permanece, algo forte)

**Oh, this feeling it's too good to miss**

(Oh, esse sentimento é bom demais para perdermos)

**And ain't no kiss gon' ever be our last kiss**

(E não há beijo algum que será nosso último beijo)

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Hey _everyone_! Novíssimo capítulo da AAU! *-* Espero que estejam gostando dessa fic! Obrigada a todas as reviews e alerts! A música é da Mariah Carey! **

_**Reviews? **_

**PS: Follow me on Twitter: Lys_Weasley!**


	11. Hate That I Love You

**All About Us**

_**Capítulo Bônus: Hate That I Love You**_

"_Eu me esqueci_" dissera ele. Quem dera, ela ter esquecido. Esquecer era o que ela mais desejava, e mais se empenhava em fazer. E ele nem ao menos, dava-se o trabalho de se lembrar dela quando era a única que poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento.

Gina encarava o teto, pensando nisso. Nessas horas ela gostaria de poder odiá-lo. Odiá-lo por fazê-la sentir-se assim. _Esquecida_. A ruiva suspirou, e jogou as cobertas para o lado, levantando-se da cama. Ainda era madrugada, mas de que adiantaria ficar ali apenas remoendo sua própria tristeza? Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, abriu a porta que dava para um pequeno e destruído jardim. Sentou-se nas escadas e observou o céu. As estrelas sempre estavam ali para reconfortá-la, sempre estiveram.

- Tarde para ficar aqui, não acha? – perguntou uma voz atrás dela.

Com um salto, levantou-se e encarou quem quer que fosse.

- Que susto, Sirius! – respondeu Gina, exasperada, se sentando novamente.

O moreno riu, e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Pensando? – perguntou.

- É. – Gina suspirou.

Sirius a encarou, divertido, com um das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Que foi?

- Você me lembra uma outra ruiva que eu conheci há um tempo. – respondeu Sirius. – E eu me lembro de quando eu me sentei ao lado dela nos jardins de Hogwarts, e ela virou-se para mim e disse que amava o James, mesmo que lhe doesse admitir.

Gina olhou-o, triste.

- Está tão na cara?

- Não. – respondeu ele, sério. – Mas eu convivi tempo o suficiente com James e Lily para saber quando alguém está apaixonado, digamos.

- Eu sou ridícula.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mas eu sei que sou, não preciso que ninguém diga. E eu odeio o quanto eu o amo.

Sirius ficou em silêncio.

Lily Evans dissera a mesma coisa.

**That's how much I love you**

(Isso é o quanto eu te amo)

**That's how much I need you**

(Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você)

**And I h****ate that I love you so**

(E eu odeio te amar tanto)

**And I hate how much I love you boy**

(E eu odeio o quanto te amo, garoto)

**I can't stand how much I need you**

(Não suporto o quanto preciso de você)

**And I hate how much I love you boy**

(E eu odeio o quanto te amo, garoto)

**But I just can't let you go**

(Mas não posso deixar você ir)

**And I hate that I love you so**

(E eu odeio te amar tanto)

**

* * *

N/A: A pedido de: Fernanda Ginny, com a música da Rihanna! (Espero que goste, amiga!) Esse capítulo se passa na noite em que a Gina diz para o Harry que ele não está sendo possuído pelo Voldemort na Ordem da Fênix, caso não tenha ficado muito claro! (: Beijos, Lys! **


	12. Alone

**All About Us**

_**Alone**_

- Gina? – Neville a chamou, olhando-a com o cenho franzido.

A menina estava sentada com a cabeça encostada na janela do trem, os olhos fixos na paisagem que passava rapidamente.

- Gina? – chamou novamente.

Com um sobressalto, Gina virou o rosto rapidamente para Neville. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado há pouco tempo, e a expressão não lembrava em nada a menina que ela fora no ano passado, que sorria o tempo inteiro e espalhava felicidade por qualquer lugar que passasse.

- Ah, oi Neville. – disse ela, forçando um sorriso. – Tudo bem?

- O máximo que se pode estar nesses tempos. – respondeu ele, num tom melancólico. – E você?

- Bem. – mentiu.

- Soube o que aconteceu no casamento do seu irmão... Estão todos bem?

- Estão, sim. - respondeu. – Agora, só preocupados, afinal... Rony, Hermione e... H-harry desapareceram.

Neville assentiu.

- Eles devem estar bem.

Gina desviou o olhar.

- Eu espero que sim. – sussurrou em resposta.

Como ela poderia saber? Ela estava sozinha ali, sem respostas, sem contato. Era tudo tão injusto, era como se até mesmo o tempo estivesse contra ela, e cada minuto demorasse a passar com o propósito de torturá-la ainda mais.

**The night goes by so very slow**

(Noite passa tão lentamente)

**Oh, I hope that it won't end though**

(Oh, eu espero que ela não termine, entretanto)

**Alone**

(Sozinha)

**You don't know how long I have wanted**

(Você não sabe o quanto eu tenho esperado)

**To touch your lips and hold you tight**

(Para tocar seus lábios e te apertar forte)

**Oh, you don't know how long I have waited**

(Você não sabe o quanto eu tenho esperado)

**How do I get you alone?**

(Como eu fico sozinha com você?)

**Alone**

(Sozinha)

* * *

**N/A: Oi. Ainda é quarta-feira! É tarde, mas ainda é! (: Desculpem-me por ser tão tarde, mas hoje eu tive ensaio e eu me esqueci totalmente de postar! [_Obrigada, Fernanda Ginny por me lembrar pelo Twitter!_] Bem, essa música eu não sei de quem é originalmente, mas eu escutei a versão do Glee! Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos, Lys!**

**Reviews? **


	13. Hurt

**All About Us**

_**Hurt**_

"… _Harry Potter está morto…"_

"… _A batalha está ganha…"_

"_... __Está morto..." _

As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça, cada vez mais alto, enquanto ela corria para as portas do castelo.

Foi então que ela o viu. Estendido nos braços de Hagrid, o corpo sem vida, os olhos fechados... _Não_. Não podia ser verdade. Voldemort não podia ganhar agora, não depois de tudo, não após tanto sofrimento, tanta dor. _Dor_. Seu coração pesava mais de uma tonelada, uma dor dilacerante espalhava-se pelo seu corpo rapidamente, sem piedade, partindo cada vestígio de esperança.

- _NÃO! _– ela gritou, as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas mais uma vez.

Desabou com os joelhos no chão, os olhos fixos no rosto de Harry, queria poder estar ali ao lado dele, indiferente a nada, não se importava se estava sendo egoísta, nada tinha sentido agora.

- Harry – ela chamou num sussurro, reprimindo um soluço, como um ato de desespero, esperando que ele pudesse lhe responder.

Ele a deixara novamente, da forma mais dolorosa em que se pode deixar alguém. Era como se ela estivesse no escuro, e tudo o que conseguisse sentir fosse essa dor dilacerante que lhe partia o coração em milhões de pedaços.

**I would hold you in my arms**

(Eu te seguraria em meus braços)

**I would take the pain away**

(Eu afastaria toda a dor)

**Thank you for all you've done**

(Agradeceria por tudo que você fez)

**Forgive all your mistakes**

(Perdoaria todos os teus erros)

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

(Não há nada que eu não faria)

**To hear your voice again**

(Para ouvir sua voz de novo)

* * *

**N/A: Olá, amados! Mais capítulo postado :) Sim, muito drama desta vez! Espero que tenham gostado, quarta-feira tem mais! A música é da (diva) Christina Aguilera. Beijos, Lys. **

**Reviews?**


	14. Stay Beautiful

**All About Us**

_**Stay Beautiful**_

O último vestígio do trem acabara de dissipar-se por entre a espessa fumaça branca que o próprio expelia. Mais uma vez eles teriam que se separar, mas desta vez seria diferente, porque ninguém poderia lhes deter de ficarem juntos ao final do período, e ainda havia todo um futuro pela frente. Não havia nada a temer, senão a própria distância, agora. Harry compreendia que esse ano seria necessário, e podia não ser tão demorado como parecia. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolso e começou a caminhar até a onde sabia que o levaria a parte trouxa da estação, andando percebeu algo que não fazia parte do próprio _jeans_ que usava. Retirou o pergaminho, e desdobrou-o, a letra redonda e com corações em vez de pingos nos i's de Gina era irreconhecível, e logo que leu constatou, até que não poderia ser tão ruim.

_Te vejo no próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade._

_Com amor,_

_Gina._

_PS: Eu te amo._

**If you and I are a story**

(Se você e eu fossemos uma história)

**That never gets told**

(Que nunca será contada)

**If what you are is a daydream**

(Se você for um sonho)

**I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know**

(Eu nunca conseguirei te abraçar, ao menos você saberá)

**You're beautiful**

(Você é linda)

**I hope your life leads you back to my front door**

(Eu espero sua vida te traga de volta a minha porta)

**Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful**

(Oh, mas se não, fique bem)

* * *

**N/A: Hey, lindos leitores. Desculpem-me pelo atraso! Eu estou com problemas nos pulsos, então, não posso entrar no computador... Espero que me perdoem! A música desse capítulo é da Taylor Swift! Beijos!**

_**Reviews?**_


	15. Fearless

**All About Us**

_**Fearless**_

Gina havia acabado de sair de mais um treino no Harpias. Ela estava feliz com o resultado de hoje, havia conseguido fazer três gols, e se mantivesse esse ritmo eles tinham grandes chances na Copa Mundial desse ano. Ela caminhava calmamente, ao lado da arquibancada, fazendo os planos para o final de semana, quando o viu. Sentado distraído, em um dos primeiros bancos das arquibancadas, estava Harry, mais bonito do que nunca, com as vestes do esquadrão de Aurores, encarando o céu, sem realmente vê-lo. Silenciosamente, Gina encaminhou-se até ele, quando estava perto o suficiente de quase pregar-lhe um susto, ela sentiu os braços dele a envolverem pela cintura e a puxarem para o seu colo.

- Pensando em me assustar, Srta. Weasley? – perguntou o moreno, sorrindo divertido.

- Como se isso fosse possível. – ela respondeu, fingindo estar brava.

- Talvez um dia... – ele murmurou, antes de selar seus lábios nos dela, num beijo calmo e apaixonado.

**Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this**

(E eu não sei como ficará melhor que isso)

**You take my hand and drag me headfirst**

(Você pega a minha mão e arrasta minha cabeça)

**Fearless**

(Sem medo)

**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance**

(E não sei porquê, mas quero dançar com você)

**In a storm in my best dress**

(Em uma tempestade no meu melhor vestido)

**Fearless**

(Destemida)

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Música da Taylor Swift, também. Um dos capítulos mais fofos *-* Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos. **

_**Reviews?**_


	16. My life would suck without you

**All About Us**

_**My life would suck without you**_

Gina andava decidida pelo Ministério, não havia treino naquela terça-feira, dado ao excelente jogo que tiveram no sábado. Apesar disso, as lembranças daquele final de semana não eram as mais agradáveis para a ruiva. Ela havia brigado com Harry, uma das suas primeiras brigas que ela consideraria séria. Sabia que fora sua culpa, e que era por um motivo estupidamente tolo, mas na hora ela não se segurou. Sabia também que o havia magoado, afinal, dissera um monte de bobagens e mentiras ao seu respeito, ora, mas também não fora para tanto, não é? Relacionamentos acabavam por crises de ciúmes, ela sabia disso, e temia que isso acontecesse por causa de sua estupidez. Chegou a porta da sala dele e bateu uma vez.

- Entre. – ela ouviu o som abafado da voz dele.

Ela abriu a porta, e fechou-a atrás de si, calmamente. Virou-se para ele, Harry que ainda encarava os papeis na mesa, surpreendeu-se ao vê-la ali.

- Gina? O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

- Harry, eu... queria lhe pedir perdão, meu amor. Eu realmente fui estúpida em sentir ciúmes de algo tão banal, e me sinto ridícula só de lembrar o que fiz... Não quero ficar mais um minuto longe de você por isso, Harry. Me perdoa, por favor. Eu fui tola, infantil, estúpida, i-idiota. – ela despejou tudo rapidamente para ele, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas, e ela inutilmente tentava conter os soluços que teimavam em aparecer.

Enquanto ela falava, Harry levantou-se de sua mesa, e postou-se na frente da ruiva, que nem ao menos reparara. Quando Gina terminou de falar, ele a abraçou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Gin. Eu também não agüento mais ficar longe de você... Por favor, não faça mais isso conosco, sim?

- Eu não farei. – ela lhe respondeu, ainda com o rosto enterrado na camiseta – agora, molhada –dele.

**Because we belong together now**

(Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora)

**Forever united here somehow**

(Para sempre unidos aqui de alguma forma de novo)

**You got a piece of me**

(Você tem um pedaço de mim)

**And honestly**

(E, sinceramente)

**My life would suck without you**

(Minha vida seria uma droga sem você...)

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye**

(Talvez eu tenha sido burra por te dizer adeus)

**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight**

(Talvez eu tenha errado por puxar uma briga com você)

**I know that I've got issues**

(Eu sei que eu tenho problemas)

**But you're pretty messed up too**

(Mas você também está muito enrolado)

**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**

(De qualquer forma, eu descobri que não sou nada sem você)

* * *

**N/A: Último capítulo de hoje. Agora estamos em dia com a fic (: Música da Kelly Clarkson! Hey, mandem suas ideias, por favor! Beijos, Lys.**

**_Reviews?_**


	17. Love Story

**All About Us**

_**Love Story**_

O esplendor da cidade de Paris do alto da Torre Eiffel era nítido, o sol laranja do fim de tarde iluminava Harry e Gina, e tornava a sua felicidade quase palpável. Dois anos já haviam passado após a queda d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e o jovem casal não podia estar mais feliz. Gina observava a cidade com um ar sonhador, e os olhos brilhando.

- Gina, não há mais nada nesse mundo que eu queria que não seja você, que não tenha algo a ver com você. – murmurou Harry, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, abraçando-a por trás.

Ele soltou-se dela, pegou um pequeno embrulho no bolso, e ajoelhou-se.

- Então, você me daria a honra de ser tornar a minha esposa? – Ele lhe perguntou, fixando os olhos incrivelmente verdes nas íris castanhas dela.

- Sim. – Gina respondeu, sorrindo.

Harry lhe retribuiu o sorriso, e colocou o anel no dedo anelar da ruiva. Ele se levantou e eles se abraçaram.

- Obrigado por me tornar o homem mais feliz desse mundo. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Eu te amo. – ela respondeu.

- Eu também.

**Is this in my head?**

(Isso está na minha cabeça?)

**I don't know what to think**

(Eu não sei o que pensar)

**He knelt to the ground**

(Ele se ajoelhou no chão)

**And pulled out a ring and said**

(E puxou um anel e disse)

**Marry me Juliet**

(Case-se comigo Julieta)

**You'll never have to be alone**

(Você nunca terá de ficar sozinha)

**I love you**

(Eu te amo)

**And that's all I really know**

(E isso é tudo o que eu realmente sei)

**I talked to your dad**

(Eu falei com seu pai)

**Go pick out a white dress**

(Vá pegar o vestido branco)

**It's a love story**

(Essa é uma história de amor)

**Baby, just say yes**

(Querida, apenas diga sim)

* * *

**N/A: Olá! (:**

**_We are back. _E como eu senti falta de vocês! Se depender de mim, a AAU não entrará em hiatus nunca mais!**

**Agradeço a:**

**K-chan258**

**Lola Potter Weasley**

**Fernanda Ginny**

**Bel Black Potter Malfoy**

**Mari lP.**

**NandsGirl**

**... pelas reviews e pelo apoio!**

**Espero que gostem dos próximos capítulos!**

**Beijos, Lys Weasley.**

**PS: ****A música é Love Story da Taylor Swift - e como diz a Lola - essa música é o novo vício da Lys :P**


	18. I Will

**All About Us**

_**I Will**_

O vestido branco caiu graciosamente sobre o corpo da ruiva. Gina olhou-se no espelho e sorriu, caíra-lhe perfeitamente. Com esse vestido, uma lembrança lhe veio na mente. Lembrava-se de quando tinha dez anos e já há um tempo havia _o_ visto pela primeira vez. Ela pegara um vestido qualquer no armário e o colocara, fingindo estar belíssima e pronta para se casar. A pequena idealizou toda a cerimônia, onde o noivo era ninguém menos do que _ele_.

Gina riu com esse pensamento. Quem diria que doze anos depois, ali estaria ela fazendo a última prova do vestido de noiva, com todos os preparativos prontos, para se casar com Harry Potter, de verdade.

**Love you forever and forever**

(Amo você para sempre e para sempre)

**Love you with all my heart**

(Amo você com todo o meu coração)

**Love you whenever we're together**

(Amo você quando estamos juntos)

**Love you when we're apart**

(Amo você quando estamos separados)

**Make it easy to be near you**

(Facilite para ficar perto de você)

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Finalmente o casamento! Não me demorei nele porque eu já escrevi sobre o casamento de Harry e Gina, na minha outra fic, a "Missing Moments".**

** A música é dos Beatles! **

**Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Beijos, Lys W.**


	19. Right Here, Right Now

**All About Us**

_**Right here, Right now**_

A lua minguante brilhava no céu, Gina a observava da janela do hotel onde estava hospedada. Mal podia acreditar que se tornara Gina Potter, esposa de Harry, do _seu_ Harry. A cerimônia de casamento acabara fazia algumas poucas horas e eles haviam aparatado ali, na Califórnia.

- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos. – ela se sobressaltou com a voz de Harry.

Ele a abraçou por trás, e apoiou a cabeça em um de seus ombros.

- Não era nada - ela respondeu – Estava só observando a lua.

- Certo, _Sra. Potter_.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, e ele a virou gentilmente, selando seus lábios em seguida.

**Right Here, Right Now**

(Bem aqui, Bem agora)

**I'm looking at you**

(Eu estou olhando para você)

**And my heart loves the view**

(E meu coração adora o que vê)

**'Cause you mean everything**

(Porque você significa tudo)

**Right Here, I promise you somehow**

(Bem aqui, eu prometo de algum modo)

**That tomorrow can wait**

(O amanhã pode esperar)

**For some other day to be**

(Para que algum outro dia nasça)

**But right now there's you and me**

(Mas agora é só você e eu.)

* * *

**N/A: Capítulo minúsculo. E eu não gostei dele. Mas, de qualquer maneira, cá está :P**

**Beijos, Lys W.**


	20. Little Wonders

**All About Us**

_**Little Wonders**_

Os quatro, Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony riam abertamente sentados na sala de estar da casa dos Potter, iluminados apenas pelas luzes bruxuleantes da lareira.

- "Rony você é você é o legume mais insensível que já tive a infelicidade de conhecer" – Harry imitou a voz Hermione, falhamente. – Essa marcou.

Hermione corou, e os outros três riram.

- Os meus olhos continuam sendo verdes como sapinhos cozidos, Gin? – perguntou Harry, de repente.

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram, e ela os fixou no rosto risonho de Harry.

- Você ainda se lembra disso? – ela perguntou, ainda chocada.

Hermione e Rony prendiam o riso ao lado deles.

- Claro, foi inesquecível. – respondeu o moreno, passando a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os.

Gina cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Que horror! – exclamou, e os outros três começaram a rir.

Harry deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

**Our lives are made**

(Nossas vidas são feitas)

**In these small hours**

(Desses pequenos momentos)

**These little wonders,**

(Desses pequenos milagres,)

**These twists & turns of fate**

(Dessas mudanças e voltas do destino)

**Time falls away,**

(O tempo passa,)

**But these small hours,**

(Mas esses pequenos momentos,)

**These small hours still remain**

(Esses pequenos momentos permanecem)

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Olá, amados! Tudo bom com vocês? **

**A música da vez é do ****Rob Thomas, e vale a pena escutar porque é muito fofa (:**

**Só gostaria de avisar que, todos as ideias que vocês mandaram estão sendo escritas, e logo logo já estarão postadas!**

**Beijos, Lys W.**

_**Reviews?**_


	21. Impossible

**All About Us**

_**Impossible**_

Miguel segurava sua mão, inseguro. Eles caminhavam em silêncio pelo vilarejo de Hogsmeade, nada estava diferente, na verdade, estava tudo muito monótono.

Aqui estava ela seguindo o conselho de Hermione, aparentemente estava dando certo para quem a visse. Havia seguido em frente, esquecido da paixonite boba por Harry Potter. Mas apenas ela podia ter certeza em afirmar que nada daquilo estava funcionando.

Não para ela, pelo menos.

Miguel era apenas um amigo, no fundo. Um amigo no qual valeria a pena se apaixonar, mas ela apenas não conseguia. Era impossível esquecer Harry e esquecer seus sonhos. Era impossível não escutar o seu coração dizendo-a para persistir nesse amor, assim como sua mente lhe implorava:

"_Siga em frente."_

Ela sempre tentaria.

**Falling out of love is hard**

(Deixar de amar é difícil)

**And my heart is broken**

(E meu coração está quebrado)

**All my scars are open**

(Todas minhas cicatrizes estão abertas)

**Tell them what I hoped would be**

(Diga o que eu esperava ser)

**Impossible, impossible**

(Impossível, impossível)


	22. SOS

**All About Us**

_**S.O.S **_

- Gina você pode ir com o Harry e eu vou... – dizia Rony, referindo-se ao Baile de Inverno.

- Não posso. – respondeu Gina, corando. – Estou indo com... com Neville. Ele me convidou quando Hermione disse não e eu achei... bem... de outro jeito eu não poderia ir, não estou no quarto ano. – Ela parecia infelicíssima. – Acho que vou descer para jantar – e dizendo isso, se levantou e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, de cabeça baixa.

Enquanto caminhava, a imagem dela e de Harry dançando no baile assombrava sua mente, mas nítida e possível do que nunca. Ele teria ido com ela? Teria concordado com a proposta de Rony? Teria gostado da companhia dela? Começaria a vê-la com outros olhos? Ela desviou o caminho para o Salão Principal, e deu-se em um corredor vazio. Escorregou pela parede, e sentou-se no chão, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

_Ali estava ela e Harry, em sua mente. Ele estava com vestes impecáveis, e mais lindo do que Gina jamais o vira, suas mãos estavam uma em sua cintura e outra junto a sua mão. E eles dançavam e giravam, sorrindo. Sempre sorrindo. Quando eles paravam de dançar, ele pegava sua mão e eles iam assim andando até uma mesa qualquer, sentavam-se um ao lado do outro, e ele não largara a sua mão ainda. Enquanto conversavam com as outras pessoas, ele ocasionalmente a olhava e sorria, de repente, ele a chama para dar uma volta, e então eles saem juntos do salão, e quando ela se dá conta, só existe eles dois, nada mais importava..._

- Gina? – a voz de Luna a desperta.

- Ah, oi Luna.

- Você está com uma cara péssima.

- Verdade?

- Sim, você foi atacada por alguma coisa? Porque eu ouvi papai dizer uma vez... – e ela começou a relatar uma de suas histórias bizarras.

"_Você poderia ir com o Harry_", era uma ótima hora para Rony sugerir isso, ótima mesmo. Agora tudo o que ela pensaria seria em como teria sido, e tudo o que ela poderia fazer era se amaldiçoar pelo o resto da vida por ter aceitado o convite de Neville, e implorar silenciosamente que alguém tirasse Harry de sua mente, que alguém lhe resgatasse.

**This time please someone come and rescue me**

(Agora, por favor, alguém venha e me resgate)

**'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it**

(Pois você em minha mente me faz perder a cabeça)

**I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me**

(Estou perdida, você me pegou procurando o resto de mim)

**Love is testing me but still I'm losing it**

(O amor está me testando, mas ainda estou perdendo)

**This time please someone come and rescue me**

(Agora, por favor, alguém venha e me resgate)

**'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it**

(Pois você em minha mente me fez perder a cabeça)

**I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me**

(Estou perdida, você me pegou procurando o resto de mim)

**Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it**

(Tem o melhor de mim, então estou perdendo)


	23. Superman

**All About Us**

_**Superman**_

Gina olhava o irmão com os olhos arregalados, diferente de Fred e Jorge que também presenciaram o relato da última aventura dele, de Harry e de Hermione.

- Veja, Jorge, acho que o nosso Roniquinho está seguindo nossos passos! – Fred gozou.

- Mas eu duvido que ele consiga realizar todos os nossos feitos, caro irmão. – completou Jorge.

Gina não dissera nada. Mais uma vez Harry conseguira. A impressionara de novo, como ele conseguia fazer tudo aquilo? Como podia continuar seguindo em frente, sem nunca demonstrar deixar-se abalar?

- Então, Black é padrinho do Harry? – Gina perguntou, ainda tentando processar todas aqueles acontecimentos.

- Uhum – concordou Rony.

E mais uma vez, ela desejava poder fazer algo por ele. Desejava poder ajudá-lo, ou apenas estar ali ao lado dele e dizer que qualquer coisa podia contar com ela.

Mas ele sempre estava muito ocupado salvando o mundo para vê-la ali, lhe esperando.

**Tall, dark and Superman,**

(Alto, sombrio e super homem)

**He's got his mothers eyes, his father's ambition,**

(Ele tem os olhos da mãe, a ambição do pai)

**I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him,**

(Eu imagino se ele sabe quando eu sinto falta dele)

**I hang on every word you say.**

(Eu sei agora cada palavra que você disse, yeah)

**And you'll smile and say "how are you?"**

(E você irá sorrir e dizer 'como você está?')

**And I'll say just "fine"**

(E eu direi só 'bem')

**I always forget to tell you I love you,**

(Eu sempre esqueço de te dizer que te amo)

**I love you,**

(Eu te amarei)

**Forever.**

(Pra sempre)

**I watch Superman fly away,**

(Eu vejo o super homem voar)

**You got a busy day today.**

(Você tem um dia cheio hoje)

**Go save the world, I'll be around.**

(Vá salvar o mundo, estarei por perto)


	24. Comunicado

Olá, leitores amados (:

Então, semana passada a minha querida Beta postou um aviso explicando a ausência dos capítulos por um mês, e assim como ela disse eu estou fazendo fisioterapia e não posso escrever com tanta frequência. Logo, eu decidi que, para que vocês não tenham que esperar o meu tratamento acabar, eu vou encerrar a fanfic All About Us. Me perdoem, por favor! Mas eu me sinto mal por deixar a fic em hiatus por tanto tempo... E talvez um dia eu retome e continue a escrever ideia inicial, ok?

Os capítulos últimos três capítulos que foram postados já estavam escritos, então eu achei melhor postá-los.

Música do capítulo 21 Impossible da Shontelle, foi sugerida pela Bel Black Potter Malfoy e a ideia inicial foi da Lola Potter Weasley.

O capítulo 23 foi um pedido da Fernanda Ginny (finalmente escrevi :P Desculpa a demora!).

Agradeço à: Lola Potter Weasley (_obrigada, Beta_) Sunny Weasley, Bel Black Potter Malfoy, Fernanda Ginny (_obrigada por cada comentário nos vinte capítulos!_), L. Ravenclaw, Naty L. Potter, NandsGirl, SweetLily2801, Mari lP., carolfelton, amandinhanews, K-chan258, Clarizabel, Myl, ec, thaianegpotter, Carol F (_flor, eu escrevi sobre a reconciliação deles na The Rest Of Our Lives, confere lá ;D_) por terem mandando reviews!

À AccioBruna, amandinhanews, Bel Black Potter Malfoy, Clarizabel, fermalaquias, Joana Patricia, K-chan258, Mari lP., Sunny Weasley por terem colocado a fic em alerta!

E à AccioBruna, AmandaVignoli, amandinhanews, Beatriz Cotrim, Bel Black Potter Malfoy, Bela Lovegood , Clarizabel , Evy Noronha, Faithfully Ginny, Fernanda Ginny, Gaabi , masheri, NandsGirl, Sunny Weasley, SweetLily2801, thaianegpotter , Veve Radcliffe, Vic Potter Black Sidle Grissom por terem colocado a fic como favorita!

Agradeço também todos os outros leitores que não se manifestaram, mas leram e me deixaram feliz a cada vez que ia olhar o tráfico de visitors e hits (:

Peço desculpas novamente.

_**Lys Weasley. **_


End file.
